Lost
by Isilame
Summary: NO SUMMARY, JUST READ!!
1. part1

Hello! Yes I have yet another story! I'm so very into this fanfiction thing I like it a lot! I'm experementing how well I can write a Replica story so...Hope you like! Please, Please, Please Review!  
  
Amy was up in her room chanel surfing to see if anything good was on when she stopped at MTV. On the TV screen the Backstreetboys where singing The Call and dancing around like carzy. Amy muttered to herself "It's another re-run might as well watch it." Ofcourse Amy didn't need to watch it she remembered every show she ever watched! She even remembered the baby shows she use to watch, but since she barley ever came acrose one she didn't remember them that well. After hearing The Call two whole times(once in her head and once on the TV) Nancy called her downstairs. Before Amy was able to turn off the TV Nancy yelled "There's a letter for you in to mail!" Amy who barley ever got mail rushed downstairs. "Thanks mom! Do you need me to do anything?" "No honey that's ok, I found what I was looking for." Amy ran back upstairs eger to read the letter only after turning off the TV did she see the adress. It was from Chris. Why would Chris send a letter to her if he could get to her house in five minuets and tell her what he wanted to. Then again Chris might have been at the post office at the time. But why would Chris be at the post office? Amy opened the letter and read it. It said: July 18,2002 5:00 pm Amy! Help! I'm caght in a tim warp every time i go somwhere i suddenly re- aper at my house! Help! Chris  
  
Chris was in truble! only then did she notice that some of the words were misspelled. That was weird even though Chris wasn't the best at school he didn't make that bad of spelling mistakes! Somthing was going on! Something teribly wrong! Amy only then noticed the time exactly 5:00pm! This was getting too weird! Amy put away the letter so that Nancy couldn't find it, and ran to Chrises house. **************************************************************************** ****** To Be Continued! hope you like!please review! 


	2. part2

ch.2 hope U like:  
When amy got to Chrises house she banged on the door...there was no one home. She looked around and saw a tree infront of Chrises window. She was about to climb it, but then she never rememberd seeing a tree there before. she looked around and the next thing she saw was...*poof* she woke up. she panted like crazy, she felt the sweat rolling off her forehead. Then she plopped down on the plidow saying "thank god that was only a dream!" she got up and dressed and by time was so hoping to forget the dream that it was stored in the back of her mind.then she noticed the calander was showing July 18 and she could have sworn that today was Holloween.she looked in her closet to pick out a jaket to wear when she noticed it wasn't as cold as it had been and the sun was shining brightly, and thats when she noticed that her Halloween costume wasn't where it was hanging yesterday! She stepped back and turn on the TV and started to chanel surf.... to be continued  
i like to leave people hanging...  
please review! 


	3. Part3

hi I hope that this is getting better because this is my first story on replica.  
  
Amy kept chanel surfing untill she stopped at MTV. There were the   
Backstreet Boys singing The Call and dancing around the stage like crazy.  
Amy muttered to herself "its another re-run. might as well watch it." after  
hearing The Call twice (once in her head and once on the TV) she remembered her  
dream and quickly switched the chanel. it was the news. just when amy was about to   
turn off the TV Nancy yelled " Amy there's a letter for you!" Amy ran downstairs  
and took the letter asking Nancy "Do you need any help from me, mom?" Nancy ansewered  
"No i found what i was looking for." Amy was about to run upstairs when she remembered   
her dream.shaking her head she went to the kitchen to read it. Before she even saw the   
address she remembered about the TV still being on. she quickly went upstairs with the  
letter in her hand and turned off the TV. When she looked at the address of the   
letter it was from Chris she didn't even bother to read the letter she just ripped it up  
and threw it in the trash can. She mumbled to herself "This 'DREAM' is getting anoying."  
She was thankfull to hear the thumping of a basket ball next door. She was thankfull for a   
distraction from the "DREAM" so she told Nancy that she was going to play basket ball  
with Eric. When she got to the drive way of Tasha and Erics' house she saw exactly   
what she thought there was Eric practicing basketball and Tasha sitting on the  
steps looking very bored. When Tasha noticed Amy she came to her with a thankfull  
smile. Then out of no-where instead of saying "HI" Amy asked Tasha "What day is it?"  
Tasha looked at Amy suspiciously and ansewered " July 18. Why?" Amy just shruged her  
shoulders and...  
i must leave you there sorry. please review. 


	4. part4

not gonna talk too much i want to get over with it part. BTW sorry i havn't written   
anything in a while:  
  
Amy turned around and picked up the ball that just had bounced her way. Eric turned  
around with a puzzled expresion on his face. "Can you move things with you mind now too?"  
he ask Amy. Amy returned the same puzzled expresion at the same time saying "No why?"  
"cuz i was just shooting at the basket my eyes on the ball and the next thing i know the  
ball comes close to my face then falls and bounced trowards you." Eric ansewred. with a  
tired expresion on her face now tried to make a hoop but the same thing happend. "Wait i  
have an idea, Amy, how about you go inside and let me shoot the hoop." Amy went inside with  
Tasha. When Tasha was about to tell her that later today PINKS' CONCERT would be on MTV  
later they heard an "AHH!" from the driveway and a fall. The next thing Amy new was she was  
outside in a flash. Eric had fallen trying to get a basket. Amy sighed with relief looked up  
and saw the tree from her "DREAM". Now Amy felt like fainting. She had had enough of this  
stupid "DREAM". All of a sudden she remembered from no-where that she hadn't seen Chris at  
all today. She...  
Soryy have to leave it here. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	5. part5

no comments...  
  
  
She went to the the area of Chrises house and looked around, it seemed as if her vision was fading. Amy shook her head trying to believe it was her imaganation going crazy, at the same time time hoping she actually had an imagination. She looked around again and saw Chris! he was tied to a chair outside with the orginization. But Amy wasn't consentraiting on that just yet. She was looking at the backaround it was swirled different colors as if they were... in a different world. The next thing that she found interesting was that she was standing in clear view and none of the originization people were coming after her. She thought to herself "The dream was a warning. And them not coming towards me is a trick to get me closer to them so they don't have to was away from Chris." She looked at the backaround once more and yelled to Eric and Tasha(or at least thought she was yelling to them). But no one came. She got chills up her spine and noticed that her vision was even more messed up then earlier. Then she remembered that this was the orginization. They knew everything about her. So they even knew her weaknesses. She turned around towards the tree just after seeing that Chris was asleep. Thats when she saw it. That tree was no tree at all! it had a gass in it strong enough for Amy to go to sleep. Thats why the orinization wasn't moving! thats why her vison was going blurry! But why wasn't she asleep yet? Her eyes seemed to be close. Amy tuched her eyes. "OUCH!" she said. "No i'm definatally awake. but i can't see. That gives only one logical explanation... I'm BLIND!!!"... TO BE CONTINUED  
sorry i have to leave it right there. 


	6. Part6

Note to you who think i am Marilyn Kaye.  
  
NOTE: I do not own Replica Marilyn Kaye does, all i do is borrow the characters.  
  
CHAPTER 6: THE DARKNESS: PART 1 (my story finally has chapter names!:))  
  
...Amy shook her head not beleiving the was blind. She thought to herself "this can't happen i'm a super human being." she tried to walk over to the fake tree but all of a sudden she stumbled over somthing. she felt it. it seemed like a body. this person was still alive, just knocked out. This person was a man or a boy more like it. but he didn't feel like Chris he felt more like... ANDY? all of a sudden the person woke up. he said "AMY? what are you doing here? what am i doing here? what are WE doing here?!" "can you look at me when i'm talking to you?!" Amy ansewered shamefully and through her teeth "the orginization blinded me so sorry if i don't look at you, or i just stare." "do you think it will go away, Andy?" "if your blind how do you knw i'm Andy?" "You feel like Andy so you are Andy." Andy tuched Amy's cheek and got up helping Amy up. "what are we going to do Andy? i'm blind and that makes me weaker. And i have no idea were they took Chris." Pretended to look around. once in a while she thought she saw figures moving here and there. forgetting that Andy was infront of her she stepped and fell right on her head, she got knocked out. when Amy woke up she was being carried by someone, andy. She asked "where are we moving to?" "i found a way into Chrises house aparently we've stumbled into some typ of computer world, but not the computer its self." "Andy you can put me down now." Andy did so and Amy walked after Andys' carfull footsteps. Andy suddenly stopped and Amy asked right away "what wrong?!" a little bit in alarm. " i've found Chriss but i can't get to him. Amy suddenly fell from where she was standing into what seemed like a hole, and heared Andy voice yelling "NOOOO!" Amy fell knowing she was alone... in darkness. She Screamed.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	7. part7

Disclaimer: I do not own Replica, Marilyn Kaye does, all I do is borrow the characters.  
  
  
  
THE DARKNESS: PART 2  
  
  
...Amy panted from screaming. yet again she thought she saw figures moving. the figures looked a little white and they moved fast. as if they were...ghosts. Amy felt around the room she stumbled over somthing a few times. she picked it up and started to feel it around with her hands. it had a very elaborate handle and a...blade? Amy felt it again. it had a very long blade. it was a sword. she remembered the Andy was near the hole at the top. she yelled to him "Andy are you still there?!"  
she waited a few minutes. no one ansewered. maybe it was higher than she expected it to be. there might be a way out of this room without using the way she fell from. she looked around and found out she was still holding the sword. then she realized when she tuched the blade of the sword it didn't cut her. she said to herself this sword was still in its sheth. she stood up but fell right back down because she was so dizzy from the fall. she didn't realize she was even dizzy 'till that moment. she lay back against the wall. she could crawl around trying to find an exit. she tried, but seemed like after an hour she came to the spot she started at. she leaned against the wall again and then she heard voices from the other side of the wall. then she heard what she didn't want to her at all. a scream. it seemed to be a replica of hers. then she thought there could be a tape recorder or a vidio camera somewhere. she stood up and to her suprise she wasn't dizzy and more. as she walked she found out the ceiling was slanted(she figured this out by hitting her head a few hundred times trying to move forward). then she gave up and felt around to the spot she started from. she listend again there was someone on the other side of the wall. all of a sudden she heard(and felt) the wall shook with a boom. someone rammed into the wall. Amy yellped. the person on the other side of the wall heard her and yelled "try to bash something into this wall, its pretty thin and i've already made a hole." Amy did as she was told but in the mean time untill she got the sword she thought "this person's really dumb, i mean who knows i might be a person from the orginization!" Amy finally found the sword and bashed a few times(ten to be exact). and finally made a hole big enough to bask though with her own body. the person must have figured this out because when amy bashed though the area and landed on the hard growned she was sure the person had moved away. amy stood up and noticed that she started to see colors again and a few shapes. she noticed the person seemed very clear, but something got into her eyes and she had to shut them. when she opened them again it was pitch black, actually more grayish now. the person seemed familiar and the astonished voice saying "AMY?!" let her figure out this was the one, the only, regected clone: ALY. Amy ran twowards Aly being very thankfull to have found her. But her gratitude ended when she asked Aly " What are you doing here? the orinization must have found out that there was a regected clone" Aly ansewered...  
SORRY GOT TO LEAVE IT THERE!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. part8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters all I do is borrow them.  
  
The Darkness: Part III  
  
. Aly answered, "well.erm.. Well, Amy you know about #3 dieing because of how  
  
she lived in a quiet area and the test for your hearing was done, and remember how they  
  
thought how I was #3; well they STILL think I'm #3, just pretending to be extremely bad  
  
at everything." Amy blinked thinking "how thick can the organization get!" and then she  
  
asked Aly with a puzzled look in her eye, "How do you know about #3 dieing?"  
  
"Well.erm." Aly was starting to say "well, you see, just about I think it was 4 days  
  
ago, I, it was when something knocked me out, I, well I did hear someone say it was  
  
supposed to blind m." "ALY!!!! GET TO POINT!!!! I'M NOT VERY PATIENT  
  
BECAUSE I'M HERE!!!!" "AMY, you don't have to yell! I was just about to tell you  
  
that I got into an area and found a bunch of old documents which had a bunch of stuff  
  
about all of the Amy clones!" Amy took a deep breath taking all of this in, she thought  
  
"they still think that Aly is a clone. Then we just might get out of this alive, but I still  
  
don't know what to do with Andy thought. I hope he's all right!" then it popped into her  
  
head, "Aly I've got a plan" "you do! Come on let me hear it and I really want to get out  
  
of here!" Aly had interrupted Amy in telling her her plan "ok here it is: first we have to  
  
get the attention of an organization member, then one of us will hide, you, and one of us,  
  
me, will try to show the organization member the gap I made then, if this works, I can  
  
tackle the member, knock him or her out and then make a run for the door! But there is  
  
one catch, I'm still blind an." "Amy!!! YOU'RE BLIND!!!! Why didn't you tell me!!!  
  
Now we'll NEVER get out of here!!!" "Aly listen, listen, I'm not totally blind, I mean I  
  
can see weird movements once in a while and I can kind of see the out line of you, but its  
  
real blurry, and I need YOU to be my eyes if my plan is going to work, and we WILL get  
  
out of here, even if it means big risks"...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
PLEASE review!!! 


	9. part9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters all I do is borrow them.  
  
The Darkness: Part IV  
  
. just then Amy heard a voice from around the corner, "Aly quick hide in the darkest corner and DON'T move!" Amy heard the rustling of Aly hiding but it was very soft so a normal person couldn't have heard it. She quickly located where the person was at and with a little bit of quick remembering she found where the gap in the wall was. She went up to the window where the man was standing and knocked on the heavy-duty plastic glass. She heard Aly say softly "You've got his attention." Amy went over to the gap and waved her arms, the man forgetting what type of human being she was went in without foolishly closing the door with the special key. Amy easily heard him and tackled him down. She got the key from his pocket, and motioned for Aly to come out. "Amy! That was incredible! Come on the door's this way!" Aly of course didn't yell this out knowing that the organization had voice activated cameras, Amy hadn't figured this out, her being partially blind and all. They silently walked down the narrow hallway when Aly started to tug at Amy's sleeve, she didn't know what Aly meant until she banged her head against a poll of some-sort. doubble spacing Amy duct rubbing her head furiously, she had closed her eyes tight at that moment and when opening them, her eye site seemed to get better. As they kept walking down the hallway she pondered about her eye site she was such in deep thought she didn't notice Aly pulling at her sleeve or the big black thing on the ceiling that she bumped into it again and this time with such force she knocked herself out. Sorry have to leave it there! Please review! 


End file.
